Selfish-Kagerou
by deepinspace
Summary: Selfishness is the path to destruction...


# Selfish-Kagerou

Rave's note: I've gotta admit, I'm a selfish person! Thanx a zillion for reading and do give me your comments!

**kumiko, trin_chardin, Chill Seta and Bottou-chan thanx for your comments! They mean a lot to me! Please comment on this for me! =) Thanx a zillion!

________________________________________________________

Selfishness leads to jealousy,

Selfishness leads to lie,

Selfishness leads to fear,

Selfishness leads to hate,

Selfishness leads to pain,

Selfishness leads to anger,

Selfishness is the path to destruction.

Mikagami,

Your selfishness has lead you to pain.

You are selfish because,

You refused to let your sister go in peace.

You are selfish because,

You refuse to let the killer go.

So you lived your life for revenge,

To avenge your sister.

So you live your live in regret,

Because you thought that you couldn't protect your sister.

You lived your life in pain.

Koganei,

Your selfishness has lead you to lies.

You are selfish because,

You wanted Kurei to be the person you hoped that he would be.

But when you realized that he wasn't that man,

You left him.

So you lived your life to find out the truth,

From the lie that you've created.

So you lost your faith in that man,

Who you thought had let you down.

But who created that lie in the first place,

Because you believed in the fake illusion of how Kurei would be,

The fake illusion was your lie.

You wanted to believe that perfect person exists,

But instead of finding that person,

You expect the person you met,

To be that perfect person,

For your own selfish needs.

Your life was a lie.

Yanagi,

Your selfishness lead you to jealousy.

You are selfish because,

You wanted Recca all to yourself.

So you treated Tatsuko as a love rival,

Both of you fought for Recca's attention.

Even though you know that Recca love you with his heart and soul,

And he would do anything to protect you.

Live your life in jealousy,

And you might find that your relationship might take a dive for the worst.

Fuuko,

Your selfishness will lead you to nowhere.

You are selfish because,

You neglect yourself.

You'll fight till the end,

Even though you are badly injured,

Even though you are about to die.

How can you expect to help your friends in this state?

Kurei,

You selfishness leads to hate.

You're selfish because,

You wear a mask,

You refuse to admit,

That you might need help sometimes too.

You pretend that you are strong,

You reject the people that care for you,

You fear that you might get hurt again.

You lived your life in hatrad.

Domon,

Your selfishness leads you to fear.

You are selfish because,

You are afraid that you might lose your friends.

So you are afraid to face the challanges,

So you are afraid of every little thing.

But you can't hide forever,

There will be a day,

When you'll have to stop acting like a coward,

And start to be brave.

Recca,

Your selfishness lead to you to anger.

You are selfish because,

You put others before yourself.

You're selfish to your own needs,

You try to keep your friends safe.

And when you fail,

You become so angry,

That you can't think straight.

If you can't think straight,

How are you going to win?

I too, am a selfish woman,

Because I wanted to see my son,

Because I wanted to die,

I lead my son and his friends into this horrible battle.

But in the end,

My selfishness will lead me to destruction.

Because I'll feel the guilt and the pain,

Whenever someone suffers in this battle,

A battle that I brought onto everybody,

Because of my selfish needs.

Selfishness is also the key to our hopes and dreams,

Because we are selfish,

We try to think of ways to prevent what we fear from happening,

And that gives us hope.

If mankind hadn't been selfish,

We could not be where we are now.

Because we are afraid to die,

We invented medicine to cure our illness.

Because we want to live a better life,

All sorts of machines and things were invented.

But selfishness is the key to our own destruction,

Because we wanted too much.

Because we wanted power,

War was invented,

And the killing has started.

Because we wanted everything,

Our natural resources are running low.

And because we don't bother about mother nature,

We are only aware of our own needs,

We are on our way to destruction.

Selfishness is the key to both survival and destruction.

-End-

________________________________________________________

Rave's note: Thanx a zillion for reading this everyone! Muz give me ya comments okie! =)

________________________________________________________


End file.
